


Reunited

by blackphantom1412



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abusive Parents, Akira and Ren are twins, Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, I didnt want to take anyones arcana away either, I used World as a confidant arcana because it sounds good in my mind alright!, Mental Abuse, Not Akira/Ren!, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, relationships may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackphantom1412/pseuds/blackphantom1412
Summary: Ren is the older twin to Akira but he hasn't seen him in nearly 8 years. He heard he had gotten involved in some sort of crime but when he finally meets him again after a sudden change in circumstance he is quickly introduced to Akiras strange array of friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Chapter 1 is slightly edited as I decided to make this a full thing! I'm sorry if its still a little off thanks to its drabble routes]  
> Ren is in a version of the Dancing Star Night outfit without the gloves and plain black pants rather than the shujin uniform pants and the sleeves rolled right down.

**7/3**

_Now arriving at Shibuya station. Please depart here for Shibuya and connection trains._

Ren sighed gladly as he forced his way out of the train onto the platform. He hated travel, he already felt drained after standing on the last one most of the journey as he had been unable to find a seat. Not to mention that this was a fully unplanned and he brought little with him He took a moment to sit on a chair to rest his legs as he got his phone out and checked the map he had found online. His mother had mentioned Cafe Leblanc when he had finally managed to talk to her about his brother, though that was all he managed to get from her.

He had looked the cafe up and had been worried his mother had just named some cafe at random when he had found confirmation. A photo was uploaded with a review for the cafe and he had seen him! His brother was behind the counter in a baristas uniform. He wasn't able to bring himself to try and contact him despite knowing where he was at last but a few days ago he had been left with little choice.

"Yo man there you are!" Ren jolted hearing a loud brash voice yelling nearby and then he tensed as a hand slammed on his shoulder. "So much for running late! Come on then Ann's waiting upstairs!"

The person looked to be about the same age as him, wearing a bright yellow tank and grinning wide. Ren stammered slightly but the boy didn't seem to really care putting an arm around him and pulling him up giving Ren only a moment to grab his bag before it got left! "Almost didn't recognise you man, I thought you owned just one set of clothes! It's way too hot for a jacket though." Sure it was warm but he needed to wear it. He wordlessly followed the other after he finally let go far too nervous to just run off. What if the guy followed him? Although, he clearly thought he recognised him. Logically he must be mistaking him for his twin right? Akira was defiantly here!

"Ryuji! Akira! Over here!" the new voice, a girls, confirmed his suspicion. She stood ahead holding a few cups next to a few others, a slender elegant looking man and a formally dressed girl who looked over. Ren smiled slightly nervously and opened his mouth to speak before the boy from before, Ryuji, interrupted.   
"Oi you better have got me one Ann!"  
"No way, you owe me one. But I still owe Akira one for the bank!" Ren didn't fully get what she meant but the drink was quickly shoved into his hands. Once again he tried to speak nerves making him hesitate too long though and the other girl spoke before he could.

"Well, now that our leaders here shall we go on? We need to discuss this situation even if Kaneshiro claims he won't send the photos."  
"I only request that we find somewhere with delectable food to eat while we discus business" The taller boy asked in a strange distant sounding voice. Wait, leader? Photos? What had Akira gotten involved in?  
"Well, the diner on central street has some private seats we could use." The brown haired girl mused. "Will that do?"  
The group suddenly all looked to Ren. If he wanted to correct them now was his chance! But...what had Akira gotten involved in? First he was sent somewhere on probation now a group was calling him leader and on about having meetings? Drawing on what little confidence he had he let out a short nod to the group. "Sure, let's go then."  
"Alright! Let's go!" Ryuji shouted unknowingly drawing attention back away from Ren and he sighed. It was an impulse, but this might be the best way to both find Akira and find out just what was going on. 

By sheer luck Ren was able to learn the groups names as they went. There was Ryuji of course who seemed to be a very close friend of Akiras and Ann who from what he gathered was in the same class as him. Then the tall boy was called Yusuke, an artist who constantly stopped to look at posters commenting on their composition and other such things. Makoto was far more serious, stopping the others from getting distracted as they all filed into the diner. A sarcastic comment from Ryuji told him she was the school's student council president too, surely someone like that won't be involved in anything bad. Maybe he had assumed wrong before. But he couldn't just tell them he had lied now!

 Glad that the rest didn't seem suspicious Ren took a seat at the edge of the booth. The others all filed in seeming having usual seats and he set his bag next to him in a subtle effort to try to keep space between him and the strange artist who had settled next to him. Yusuke glanced down at the bag seeming to be curious but as the server walked up he was quickly distracted with ordering.

"I shall take a Frui-Tea please,"  
"Ooh me too!"  
"Steak for me!"  
"I'd just like some oolong tea please"   
"Coffee please" Ren ordered last, he had ordered without thinking but he was so tired that coffee seemed an obvious choice. But thankfully no one found his order odd and the server quickly walked off. As if a switch was flicked though everyone leaned into the table to talk closer and Ren could only stare.

"So, heard anything from your sister bout what that guys said?"  
"Nothing I'm sorry" Makoto said with a small sad shake of her head. Ren just glanced between her and Ryuji confused before Yusuke picked back up.  
"It's likely the change of heart has occurred though. It seems much like how Madarame acted when he was changed" change of heart? Wasn't that the thing that group were getting popular online over?"  
"Still this guy has the photos he took, we can't trust what he said about deleting them." Makoto continued "Until he's arrested for sure we're at risk..."  
The group was clearly nervous, and all at once they turned to Ren as if waiting for him to say something to settle the tension! He just looked between them eyes slightly wider behind his glasses at a loss of what to said. "I-If someone said they'll get rid of the photos they likely will?"

The silence that fell over the group was obvious. He had finally visibly slipped up. Ryuji frowned confused at the response "A normal person maybe but a gangster like him?" Once again Ren couldn't hide his reaction and his eyes widened more in shock."Oi Akira, are you alright?"  
"He does seem a bit off" Ann mused leaning over to look at him and he could only lean away so far as he pressed his back into his seat, "you aren't stressed out are you? You're sleeping properly right?"  
"He does have rather heavy eyes," Yusuke chimed in leaning over removing his glasses with little care for politeness "You need more sleep"

"Perhaps putting all responsibilities on him was a bit too much." Makoto agreed, Ren glanced towards her but it was hard to quite place where she was as Makoto had now become a rough blur "Akira? What's wrong now?"  
"I-I can't see where you are" he stammered. He knew he was doomed now but he still couldn't just say what was wrong. A blur leaned closer and took his glasses from Yusuke with a small confused sound.  
"Oi these are real glasses" Oh it was Ryuji. He had let out a small curse and Ren was certain he had just tried on his glasses "Dude these are really strong! How have you been seeing!?"  
"I need them to see,"  
"No way man your usual glasses are fake as hell. You didn't need them during our training and you managed the room just fine!"

Everyone was staring! He couldn't see it but he knew it! Ren was slowly growing short of breath as the others began asking questions but they seemed distant. He just wanted to find his brother! But now he had lied to friends of Akiras and they were clearly talking over something secretive! What would they say when they found out he knew!? What were they saying now!? It all seemed so distant.

"Guys? What's going on?"

A new voice appeared behind him. But unlike all the others so far, this one was finally familiar. Ren looked up towards the source of the new voice and heard the others all fall silent in apparent confusion. The new figure stopped right next to him, and at this distance he could make out the face looking down at him. He had expected Akira to still look identical to him after all these years, but it was like looking in a mirror though this mirror looked stunned with confusion. And were those his old glasses frames?

"A-Akira!" he yelled out before he thought about it and quickly stood stumbling slightly. The others began to let out small confused responses but Ren just threw his arms around his brother. He was alright! He felt a bag at Akiras back that shook a bit and let out a sudden shrill noise but before he could wonder arms were around him and Akira was letting out an amused chuckle.  
"Fancy seeing you here, I thought Mother had finally managed to cut you out." he said softly before leaning over to grab something from the table. He stepped back out of Rens hug and placed his glasses back on his face careful to not hurt him. 

"What the hell man!" Now that Ren could see he looked back to the table and saw everyone's expressions. Ryuji and Ann were shocked and Yusuke seemed confused but Makoto seemed to be very worried. "You got some sort of freaky clone!"  
"Elder twin actually." Akira responded slipping his bag off his shoulders putting it on the table. It defiantly moved and Ren flinched with surprise as a small black and white cat popped its head out and it let out an annoyed sounding meow! Unsurprising given it was held in a bag like that!

"Y-yeah, you never mentioned" Ann said as Akira sat down, pulling Ren to sit letting him stay on the end.  
"Well it never seemed relevant. I haven't seen Ren in...how long now" he mused leaning back. Still as casual as ever despite the situation.  
"7 years, nearly 8 now" Ren supplied. Even after all these years being near his more confident twin was relaxing. Akira let out a long huff at the time.  
"Damn that long." he said before glancing at the group. "You didn't notice he wasn't me though?"

"W-well he was kind of quiet" Makoto said slightly ashamed "But after...the other day I thought you were just tired."   
"And I was curious about the lack of Mona and the new bag, but I didn't think it was relevant." Mona? Ah that must be the cat. Said cat let out a growl looking to Yusuke   
"Nice to know I'm so easily mistaken" Akira joked but he went quiet as the server came over and he flashed her a smile. The woman looked between the two twins and looked confused but she quickly handed out the drinks and headed off. Ren took a small drink as Akira leaned back in his seat. "So, what have you all been pestering him about?"  
"...Kaneshiro"

At Makotos ashamed muttering Akira glanced over. Though he seemed outwardly calm Ren recognised the small tensing. He was nervous. He glanced around the group who all shifted awkwardly before looking down to Ren.  
"...T-there was something about photos" he said looking to his drink trying to not look at the group "And...changing someone's heart."   
Akira sighed slightly. He didn't look annoyed though and he sent the group a smile. "It's my bad for not telling you guys about him. I honestly didn't think he'd show up like this though" At his words the group seemed to relax slightly but there was still a tension in the air. "for now, I'll take him back to Leblanc, clearly I need a catch up" the rest nodded and the cat let out a grumble its head going back into the bag before Akira picked it up slinging it over his shoulder. He then looked back to Ren with a smile. "Come on then, I'll show you around later?"  
"S-sure"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira brings Ren back to LeBlanc and Ren finally explains just why he's come to Tokyo to find his bother,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was supposed to be a standalone drabble but I started to think about this AU more over the day! I have a rough plan in mind for the rest of the game but feel free to comment~

**7/3**

The train shook as it went along its tracks and Ren closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. The person sat next to him shifted a bit looking down on him. Akira had made him sit as soon as the pair boarded the train but he hadn't said anything instead typing away on his phone. The bag Akira was carrying let out a few irritated sounds but Akira didn't acknowledge the cat within.

_Now arriving at Yongen-Jaya station. Please depart here for Yongen-Jaya._

"This is our stop, come on Ren"  
"Ah right!" Ren quickly stood following Akira out and up into Yongen. It was quieter at least and he took in a glad breath when he was finally above. Akira chuckled slightly as the pair walked down the path. Le Leblanc wasn't far and Ren was able to recognise the path from the map he had poured over on the train to Tokyo. Akira went ahead looking in the cafe confirming it was empty before he spoke up.

"Hey boss, I got a guest over. This is Sojiro he's letting me stay here."  
"Hmm?" Sojiro looked up from his spot behind the counter where he had been reading a newspaper. He looked between the twins seemingly surprised then he sighed closing his newspaper. "I know she mentioned she had twins but I didn't realise you were identical. I got two headaches stood in front of me now."  
"It's nice to meet you" Ren responded promptly and politely bowing his head slightly. "I'm Ren Amamiya"  
"Oi you acting polite while looking and sounding like Akira is weird" Sojiro muttered rubbing his neck slightly awkward that Ren had responded far different than Akira would have.

"He showed up in town after I haven't even heard from him in years, confused the rest a bit" Akira told Sojiro as he put his bag on a chair. The black and white cat from before leapt out and with an irritated meow it ran off upstairs. "Figured you said today would be slow so I can talk with him here if it's ok with you?"  
"Eh fine, but if customers show up get yourself upstairs" Sojiro grumbled turning and going through some jars. Akira smiled slightly then with a small pull he brought Ren to a booth and he sat down.

"So, how did you find me?" Akira asked, being blunt from the start. Ren settled himself across from Akira so he could look at him properly as he spoke putting his own bag on the floor. "Mum seemed pretty set on me never talking to you again and I doubt Dad was much better."  
Ren nodded slightly, he was a bit wary of Sojiro but he seemed busy making something and the only other one in the cafe was the small cat glancing down at them from the stairs. "Dad wanted me to never see you again either. But Mum was drunk a few weeks ago and she called me. Don't ask me where she got my number from I'm still figuring that out" Ren tried to offer a small laugh to Akira but it just came out nervous. His Mother likely rang the schools in his area and lied to his teachers to get his number. "She rang me, completely gone, said how I was the...better one. She told me about the assault charge"

Akira tilted his head slightly at that information. So his mother had drunk called the twin she lost to complain how Ren was the better one? That sounded about right. "Nice of her, and she told you where to find me?"  
"Not directly. She said she had got an old drinking buddy to take you off her hands after she paid him." If Sojiro was listening he didn't comment. "I looked it up afterwards, you know you're in some review photos?"  
"I'm popular here."  
Ren shook his head lightly as Akira smiled at him. "Egos only gotten worse then"  
"My stunning performance aside," Akira said dismissively before growing a bit more serious "How come you're here? You hate travel and if you wanted to talk to me you could have called the cafe," Ren squirmed a bit under the question, Sojiro still seemed to not be listening but he still dropped his voice a bit quieter.

"Dad...Dads kicked me out" Akira frowned at Rens words. He had been kicked out? He stayed silent though giving Ren his time to carry on. "He was drunk, that's not changed, and he shoved me outside the flat and locked the door. I waited it out and came back in the morning but he wouldn't answer even though I knew he was up. I stayed in the complex for ages but eventually he just opened the door and shoved my bag in his hands. He said...he called me a disappointment, said I was old enough to find my own way." Those weren't all the details, but it was all Ren could say so far. He was tense his head tucked down slightly into his chest. He was starting to feel that familiar shortness of breath and the booth seemed to be too closed in. Dammit! He was still a coward now!?

"Don't drink it too fast kid"

The voice was sudden and close and Ren might have let out a yelp as he turned looking eyes a bit too wide. Akira was looking at him worry clear to see and Sojiro was next to the booth. Two cups of fresh coffee was in front of him and he felt himself flushing red in embarrassment "T-Thank you"  
"Don't mention it, but damn you two..." Sojiro sighed leaning back and Ren slowly relaxed with the space he was now given. "You really don't have much luck. Well, at least you didn't go walking into it." Ren didn't look up at Sojiro just taking the cup. Everyone was quiet a moment letting Ren drink his drink and the only sound was the cat coming back downstairs. After Ren had drunk a bit of the drink he leaned back and Sojiro continued from where he leaned against the counter

"Since you're 17 you can legally live alone too. And even if you complain to the authorities if he refuses to take you in you'll either be sent to your mother or be sent to care." Living with his mother? From the frown that hit Akiras face Ren knew that wouldn't be a good alternative. What little he had spoke to her that night she rang him to yell about his 'fuck up of a brother' didn't make her seem that diffret to how his Dad had ended up. Sojiros heavy and defeated sigh pulled Ren from his thoughts "Man what a pain in the ass, I _might_ have friends who can help you out. I used to do governmental work and I got to know some guys who work with granting care to people if a kid needs it. I don't know if I can do anything for you since you're hardly connected to me but for now you can stay here with him while I look into this."

Stay with Akira? Ren quickly looked to his brother who was looking at Sojiro with a small smile on his face. The cat jumped up onto the table and let  out a low meow and Akira glanced at him a moment "Well if Rens ok with it I am, though there's not much to sleep on"  
"Take what you're given kid and don't complain." Sojiro scolded Akira but it didn't seem genuine especially with the small laugh Akira gave him.  
"If you want the bed I can sleep on the couch, I'll go set it up."  
"Ah no I'm fine-!"

It didn't matter what Ren said, Akira was already standing up and heading upstairs. Ren looked after Akira the cat taking off after him before he realised Sojiro was still there and he quickly looked back to the coffee. "I-I'm sorry for being in the way."  
"Hmm? You hardly are kid" Sojiro said dismissively. "That guys mum sent me more than enough to keep him here, it should cover another mouth"  
Ren felt a bit bad at that. This guy was letting him stay in his business and all he had done was wince away when the guy was giving him a drink. Maybe some of his thoughts showed on his face because Sojiro walked away and went behind the counter.  
"Feel free to go up with that, just bring it down when you're done alright?"

Ren nodded and quickly stood up. He headed over to the stairs that Akira had vanished up and looked around. It was just some storage room, there were shelves right as he walked up with bags of beans and a really old TV on a battered table and matching battered shelves with an odd array of items on it like a ramen bowl and a poster of some idol. Akira was getting a blanket out from a corner and throwing it over an old couch and he sent Ren a smile.  
"Hey, figured I should air this out. Bed at the back is yours"  
"I really don't mind taking the couch Akira" Ren insisted walking in. He had already dropped out of nowhere. "Please,"

"...alright then, but if your back starts hurting we swap" Akira thankfully relented. Ren smiled glad and put his bag at the foot of the couch before looking over.  
"hey Akira. Back in the diner your...friends. They were on about photos" Ren began to say nerves making him trail off but Akira nodded not looking over.  
"There was a guy who took a photo that made us look like we were drinking. We weren't don't worry" He sent Ren a smile to reassure him "He tried to threaten us so we all put in a post to this website. Heard of the Phantom Thieves?"

Phantom thieves, some rumors were flying around about a group called that. They had made that artist admit to some sort of crime didn't he? "Kind of, they made a person confess?"  
"The group says they can change hearts. There's a site you can post about it" Akira went on bringing pillows to the couch. "it was a chance but we thought it wouldn't hurt so we put in a request. After a few days the guy got a calling card and within a day he said the deal was off."

Was this real? The smile Akira gave him made it seem real, but he wasn't nervous over this at all? "W-what if they haven't though? You're on probation being caught with stuff like tha-"  
"I trust them. They saved someone before now in my school and Yusuke from his Sensei." The guy from the cafe did mention a name. "don't worry about it Ren. I'm more worried about you anyway"  
"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

That was a lie, they both knew it. Akira sighed standing in front of his twin who looked up at him. He had taken off his glasses at some point and was looking down softly on Ren.  
"You won't be alright, Dad is an asshole Ren we both know that" He said bluntly sitting next to him "I know it's been years, but your still my brother and I want to help."  
"You have issues too, I don't want to take up your time."

Akira sighed at Rens dismissal again. He was timid before but now it was worse. What exactly had happened? "alright then, I'll make you a deal" He offered getting a curious look from Ren "Let me help you now, and don't deny you need it, and later when I need help you can return the favour"  
"What help would I be..."  
"You'd be surprised, if I remember back in the day you used to calm me down and stop me being an idiot"

While that might be true all Ren ever did was make Akira back out of fights with bullies _he_ had angered. Still he sighed and leaned to the side lightly on Akiras shoulder.  
"Ren?"  
"...Fine, if you think it matters for anything."

_I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow._  
_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._  
_With the birth of the World Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

"it matters to me, now get some sleep" Akira said standing up. "You look worn thin. Morgana will make sure you sleep."  
"Morgana?" Ren asked curious as he moved onto the couch but he was instead answered by a loud meow as the cat jumped to the table nearby.  
"This is Morgana. He decided to live with me" Ren frowned confused at Akiras comment but he leaned back regardless "He said he'd watch over you for the night"  
Ren gave Akira a small eye roll at the joke but he settled down regardless, leaving his clothes on the jacket pulled close around him. Akira went to walk downstairs as Morgana curled himself up on the table.

"Oi akira?"  
"Yeah Ren?"  
"...Thank you."  
"Any time big bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Ren to have the world arcana. It works to me as its both closely connected to the fool and its about the ending of a stage of life. Rens had a part of his life end abruptly and he needs help before he moves on to the next stage of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time this took me, I'm going through some personal things better left unsaid and it distracted me a bit but I pecked away at this now and then until it was ready! I have a timeline planned out for the whole game I swear its just fleshing it out!

**7/4**

Rain beat against the glass in a soothing rhythmic pattern as Ren slowly woke up. He yawned lightly and pushed himself up looking around the room. He was still in the little attic room Akira had been staying in but the bed in the corner was empty its blankets bunched at the bottom. A clock on the wall and a rumble in his stomach told him it was already 1 in the afternoon. So Akira must be in school,

"Mrrowl!"

Ren looked over to a table by the stairs. Akiras cat was sat there looking over at him mewling. It was almost like it had waited for him to wake up! "Hello there. Morgana wasn't it?" Ren said getting up sighing at his creased slept in clothes. He quickly shoved the sleeves back down as Morgana ran over and sat in front of the TV meowing again. Ren reached over to fuss his ears only for the cat to dart back with a growl. Ren slowly pulled his hand back silent as Morgana ran off downstairs. Wonderful, he had already upset Akiras cat when he tried to say hello. Great start Ren.

He took a moment trying to make his outfit look a bit better in a mirror Akira had lying on a shelf. It was wrinkled, but not that badly. Once he had done all he could Ren started to sneak downstairs. He had seen the bathroom yesterday on the way up but hopefully he could slip in there without getting in Sojiros way. He turned the corner and looked the cafe over silent. The seats were all empty yet again and Sojiro was leaning on the counter reading a paper. He didn't hear him as he came down and slipped into the kitchen clicking the door shut behind him glad to see no one was using any of the stalls. He took a good while to wash his hands and face feeling better already though he really needed to see about getting a toothbrush.

"Oi kid, you got a moment" Ren jumped hearing a voice and tensed back up looking to the door. Sojiro was glancing in leaning on the wall "When you're done washing up there's lunch for you on the counter.  
"T-thank you"  
"Oh and Akira has a spare toothbrush hidden above the door on that shelf. He thinks I haven't noticed he was too lazy to take them back up. You can probably use that." Following Sojiros nod Ren looked up to a small shelf that had decorations on it. Now he looked closer there was a small bag up behind one of them that he could easily reach. "Now hurry up, food will go cold."

The door closed and Ren hurried up getting ready washing up. He walked out glancing over to the counter where a plate was sat waiting with a cup. Sojiro said nothing as Ren slipped up and sat on the seat awkwardly as he began to try a small amount of the food. It tasted as good as it smelt and soon Ren had stopped glancing at Sojiro enjoying possibly the nicest breakfast he had had in years. He had emptied the plate in a disappointingly short amount of time but before he could say anything the plate was taken from him back to the kitchen.

"I made more than I need today it seems" Sojiro muttered putting more on the plate "May as well have a big lunch since you missed breakfast too"  
"T-thank you" The plate was put back refilled again and Ren started to eat a bit slower this time. It was raining, so maybe the amount of people coming here was less because of that? It made for such a calm atmosphere though. The rain beat softly against the windows and the TV was on low adding background noise,

"Mrrrow!"

Morgana was down by Rens feet and he jumped up onto the counter. Sojiro glanced up and let out a short huff "He said he left the cat to let it 'keep an eye on you'. Normally he takes the thing everywhere with him"  
"I didn't even think Akira would have a cat" Ren muttered holding his hand out for Morgana to sniff. Instead he let out a small irritated sound and darted his head under the held out hand snatching a piece of meat from the side of his plate "oi wait!"  
"Don't worry about it kid, I seen Akira give the damn thing hamburger he'll be fine" It didn't matter if Sojiros words calmed Ren as the cat had already inhaled its prize and was smugly washing its paws. Least it seemed somehow smug.

"By the way, he said he'd be coming right back here after school on his own to see you. Normally he's out until I'm closing up seeing friends" Sojiro had moved in front of him now putting more scraps of meat on a plate in front of Morgana who purred happily eating them up "As for your living situation, if anyone asks you live in my house not here, got it?"  
"Y-Your house?"  
"Your brothers on parole kid, given your situation with your Dad its best we pretend he won't get himself mixed in with that when he should be keeping his nose clean."

Ah yeah, Akiras parole. He forgot to ask about that much. "Do you know what he did?" He asked curiously not noticing how Morgana stopped eating to listen  
"Not much to say, some woman was shouting for help he stuck his nose in and the guy he was up against got hurt and sued him" Sojiro said bluntly shrugging "The woman even testified against him. Goes to show what being a good Samaritan gets you."

The pair fell into an awkward silence after that. Ren had finished his second plate and hearing customers come in he had hurried himself upstairs before Sojiro could say a word. Morgana was close behind him as he sat back on the couch and all he could really do was mess around on his phone while he waited. A few hours later he was looking up local parks as somewhere to go relax when he heard the door open an Akiras voice responded to Sojiros greeting.

"Hey boss, he still in?"  
"Yeah he's upstairs, hardly left the place"

Ren locked his phone and put it down as his twin came up the stairs and Morgana ran over to the table letting out a string of meows. He was far more vocal to Akira it seems.

"Sorry I didn't say bye, you looked deep asleep" Akira apologised dropping his school bag next to his bed.   
"No its fine! I slept most the day anyway..."  
"Lucky. The school here seems to go on for hours."

Akira dropped himself onto his bed stretching out and leaning his back against the wall to look over at Ren. "So, the old man said anything?"  
"No... He's serious this time" Ren said with a sigh. Though he didn't want to go back to that by any measure, he still felt like he was in the way here.

"Good!" Ren blinked and looked back up at Akira but his eyes were shut as he leaned his head back. He had taken the fake glasses off and put them on the windowsill "Like I know it's a pain in the ass for you but like hell I'd see you go back to that man." Akira opened an eye looking back over to Ren smirking lightly at the confused expression "The rest said hi by the way, and they're sorry if they scared you yesterday. I think Ann's trying to sort out some trip out to 'really introduce' everyone. I'm getting her to hold off for now."

Ren was still staring as Akira trailed off talking about his friend. A day out with Akiras friends? The ones he had basically lied to by pretending to be Akira? "T-They're not mad at me?"  
"Well Makoto was confused why you didn't just say you weren't me but I explained some things loosely to her" Akira said dismissively "Ryujis just mad he didn't 'just know' you weren't me. Yusuke... Yusukes odd but he's not annoyed promise you"

So they honestly were ok with this? Akira seemed sure at least but meeting such a big group he hardly knew? As if he knew Ren would have issue Akira spoke up "I was thinking of everyone meeting up on Friday after school around here. That way if you feel a bit in the deep end you can go back here?"

"...If you promise they're not mad"  
"They're not! If anything they're 'mad' at me for not saying I had a twin!" Akira laughed lightly and sat up again giving Ren a soft smile. "Oi, there's a batting cage just up the road. Want to give it a try?"  
"I haven't batted in ages though"  
"You'll be fine!" Ren took his bag and walked over to the desk. In a seemingly common move Morgana stood from the desk and jumped landing neatly in the bag which Akira shouldered. So he seriously did bring him everywhere? "Come on then, I'll cover it I've been trying to clear the Intermediate difficulty in there for ages!"


	4. A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR

[So things got a bit, real for me I suppose. When I first wrote this it was while I stayed with my partner in my mother's as we had moved oit of our rented home and were saving up to buy our own home. My mother is not that nice of a person now I can look back and I was really writing this as a sort of vent. I stopped as a few months ago now things came to a head which I won't go into details on but calling the police on my mother was involved. After that, writing about my AU and rens/akiras paren't got real uncomfy.  
I'm doing better now and will soon pick this back up, but if the following chapters are of lesser quality I am very sorry]

\- Adwin


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for updating soon sorry. I'll remove the word from the author at some point

**7/8 Friday**

Ren awkwardly pulled his jacket sleeve in a bit of nerves as he and Akira walked up the street towards the small ramen shop not too far from Le Blanche. Apparently the group didn't go there often as it didn't have much choice but Akira had insisted on it so that they were still close enough to the cafe so Ren could leave if he wanted. Akira looked back at Ren along with Morgana who was watching from his seat in the bag.

"The rest will be there already. You sure you're up to this?"   
Rather than answering Ren just nodded walking behind as Akira walked into the shop. It wasn't very big but it was quiet even with the afterschool rush with just a few older people sat at tables eating and a larger group at the back that Ren instantly recognised.

"Hey bout time! We put orders on already"  
"Thanks for waiting" Akira muttered sitting next to Ryuiji. They had all moved up to make enough room for Ren to sit next to Akira and he did so able to see everyone as they sat around. He glanced at them nervous before quickly bowing his head in apology.

"I'm sorry for the other day!" he said quickly "I should have said I wasn't Akira rather than just going along and pretending like that!"

"Dude...you are way too formal." Ryuiji said huffing and leaning back in his seat "You wanted to know what your brother got into, I get that."  
"And we didn't give you much chance to say otherwise at first" Makoto added talking softly "Given what we had said you were only worrying what he had gotten into right?"  
"A bit yeah" Ren said sitting back but remaining hunched in on himself. "But I shouldn't have lied like that."

"Eh its fine" Ann insisted taking a sip of her drink "honestly I'm more annoyed Akira didn't say he had a twin brother!"  
"I never said I didn't"  
"You know that's a lame excuse" Akira laughed lightly as Ann hit his arm scowling before looking back to Ren "Its kinda cool though, I've not really met identical twins before!"

Ren tried to smile a bit back  at Ann who he assumed was trying to at least start conversation but the until now silent Yusuke tilted his head slightly.

"They are not identical though."  
"What you talking about?" Ryuji asked frowning as Ren looked over curiously while Akira spoke up  
"Well back then out parents were useless at telling us apart sometimes if we kept quiet. What's the tell you found then?"

All eyes turned to Yusuke though Ren suspected by some of the looks that people weren't expecting a serious answer, but he did speak very strangely before... "It's harder to see in the moment, but Rens form is built differently now that I can look closer" he said leaning back as he looked Ren over sharply "His lower arms, what can be seen anyway, have more muscle mass as does his legs. But his stance is more drawn in than Akiras straight pose, more a minor S pose." he ramble and Ren squirmed slightly as the others started looking him over trying to compare

"His legs are stronger" Ryuji muttered in agreement, "But I don't see what you mean by the arms. Oi, you two do a flexing contest!"  
"N-no" Ren said quickly his face burning scarlet "I-I'd rather not"  
"Aww come on!" Ryuji whined but Akira just shrugged sitting back  
"He doesn't want to he doesn't want to, besides hardly surprising. Ren used to do dancing"

Ren tried to cover his brothers mouth before he let out something he found so badly embarrassing but he failed and the group grew silent. Ren started to feel cold as his nerves spiked when Makoto and Ann both began speaking at once.

"Dance? What style of dance do you prefer?"  
"No way!! You HAVE to show us some time!"

Ren looked at them slightly stunned as he stammered before taking a small breath and replying hesitantly "S-street I guess. It's not really a style...I taught myself. I was in a club for a bit..."  
"Hey, dancers go through mad training" Ryuji said folding his arms leaning back "I mean everyone makes jokes bout them, but you seen the muscle control ballet dancers have? You don't want a kick from them!"  
"yes, many train for hours on end" Makoto agreed with a small nod "It's an impressive hobby Kurusu-kun"

The twins both grew silent and glanced at each other silently, Akira seemingly trying to gauge Rens reaction "...Err, did I say something wrong?"  
"No not really" Akira went on looking back to the group "Just our names. When Mum left Dad, she changed her name and mine back to her maiden name."  
"My names Amamiya Ren" Ren explained lightly "it will make what to call us easier at least..."

"Oi, Miss. President is the only one here who calls people by the surname. She's stuck up like that" Ryuji loudly announced and Ren couldn't help but wonder slightly if the louder moments were intentional distractions. He wasn't that subtle of a guy, but at least he seemed open "So, do I get to nickname ya? Akira won't let me come up with something"  
"Don't let him" Akira muttered to Rens ear in warning, "You'll never hear the end of it"

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was quite some time later when Akira and Ren were finally leaving the Ramen shop making their way back to Le Blanche with a content Morgana snoozing in Akiras bag having helped himself to a fair bit of food. Ren was far calmer now too, after the food arrived everyone was quite for a bit enjoying but conversation swiftly picked back up. Ann had told Ren all about her modeling jobs, going into details on amusing moments from them with glee. Ryuji bragged about his training and track records but he offered for Ren to join in on his and Akiras training days. Yusuke was quiet and took some prompting from Akira to talk about his struggle with an art block but was willing to talk when Ren tried comparing it to having issue with coming up with new steps.

Makoto however, was still odd. she didn't speak of much personal, and stayed awkward about Ren and it was still bothering Ren "Oi Akira...about Niijima-"  
"Call her Makoto, she won't mind" Akira said as they wandered back towards the cafe "What about her?"  
"Well...does she not like me?"

Akira stopped a moment, then laughed lightly shaking his head "No she doesn't, don't worry." He said "Makotos nice, but she's unpopular in school." He explained "She's just nervous how to act around people. She didn't really relax around me until we started meeting up more often"

Akiras words only slightly calmed Rens nerves as the pair walked in the bell ringing softly to announce their arrival to Sojiro who glanced up "Ah your back. You got lucky kid, found some stuff in the attic of my house" He said looking back down to his paper "Its upstairs, you can move it into place yourself"

Ren frowned confused, but quickly followed Akira who waved him upstairs as though the cafe was empty it was still open. He walked up the stairs and spotted what Sojiro was on about. A bed was against the rails where a table once sat, which was now moved against a  wall. It wasn't anything amazing, and Ren wondered a moment if he had seen the same bed in the second hand store not long before, but it was his. He smiled slightly and walked over sitting on the bed the covers feeling wonderfully soft!

"If you want, we can go get some new covers for it?" Akira spoke up offering as he went to his own bed texting "Maybe some new clothes too. Actually have something to change into."  
"I didn't take much with me though. Maybe I can get some outfits..."  
"Eh don't worry about it!" Akira said with a smirk "I can cover you. Least I can do,"


End file.
